villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheel of Fate
Out in a deep, black abyss, floated an immensely large castle, surrounded by purple clouds of electrical energy; and deep within the confines of this rather large fortress stood a grey cloaked figure in front of a throne, where a black creature sat, golden eyes gleaming in the musty room. Of the two, the more intimidating, black creature spoke first, a deep, yet unsettling voice spoke aloud, strong and demanding. "This is the final stretch, I must have a distraction, you cannot fail me, merchant." The creature growled, "I simply cannot allow failure." The short cloaked figure uttered no words, silence was his only best friend around this abominable creature, who held no mercy, no kindness, no remorse, and no pity for any other living thing. Destruction and death was what was always left in the wake of this disgusting creature, and it was certainly rare that one would survive the monster's onslaught. The pitch black creature roared, "With the ''four ''out of the way, I shall no longer have any more problems, I shall rise up, not even the Divine Trinity will stand against me alone. But for this goal of mine to be reached, I must have a distraction to allow myself to set the next phase in motion; and you, my old friend, are my best bet at this point." The grey cloaked figure nodded, then spoke, "As you wish, though, this will not be so easy." "And that is why you shall have some as sistance, you're not the only one to deal with this phase..." Raising it's hand, the creature ripped open a hole in space-time, in which two figures appeared, both Secrets, a pink-ish colored one and a grey cloaked to add. "Who has called me to inflict pain?" Temeres screamed in exclamation, Fate was silent but giggling to himself. "With Fate and Temeres here, you are to go to Earth, a small but beautiful planet, there, you shall begin your part in my final plot, if this does not work, merchant, expect a certainty in death." "Hm... This phase of your's, you certainly sound worked up, if your enemies out of the way, then why worry?" The short merchant questioned. "Because there is always a chance of failing, and before The Omega is awoken, I must perform one last sacrement, virtually, you must do as I say. Seya certainly hates being late, so before he awakens The Omega, I must send you to that planet." The black creature demanded, "If this does not start as soon as possible, we'll be late and the whole plot will crumble, so get moving." The merchant nodded, and with a wave of his hands, Temeres, Fate, and himself vanished in a ripple of space. ---- The planet Earth itself was quiet, yet bustling with life. A planet many consider home. In a busy city, where many walk the streets to get to their destinations, a woman was strolling, taking her time as she leisurely took each stride, one foot after another; when she was suddenly stopped by a whisper in an alleyway. "Pssst!" She turned to the alleyway, "Who's there?" And as if on cue, a grey cloaked man flitted out of the shadows. "A merchant of rare goods. A shopkeeper of curiosity, the bread of everyone's sandwich within a dwindling economy of dying currency." "Uhm.. What?" The woman was confused by the short, cloaked man, he was certainly an estranged fellow, one whom wore clothing of long ago, yet appeared to speak perfect english, albiet on a strange level. "I have come to tell you about a certain.. Danger. A foretold future, a sinister plot, bent upon time." The short merchant explained, "Allow me to give you a glimpse." A bright, green flash of light burst from the alleyway, and the woman made a shrill scream. (AN: You may join here. New Secret story, and I'm quite excited of it.) Ruichi's heart skipped a beat as the sudden scream from across the street split the air. Instinctually summoning his scythe to his hand, he took off running towards the alley. Before he made his way, the same woman came running out, screaming "Monster!! A creature!! Help!!" She ran down the street as a roar of fury came from a large slime creature that erupted itself from the alleyway, horrifying more people, as others already began running. Ruichi, however, ran against the fleeing crowd and, once he was close enough, breathed a jet of fire at the monster. The monster itself roared, spitting out acidic slime upon the ground, taking aim for Ruichi, yet not making at hit, only to melt away cement. The fire melted off bits of the creature in the skirmish, yet it still contained a form to allow itself stabilize. Ruichi continued to breathe fire, sidestepping around the slime. For a creature that seemed to be dangerous, it was soundly, and easily defeated; the pitiable mass of ooze melted to the ground, it's liquid body bubbling in the sweltering heat of day, a hole made by the creature's body, which oozed it's way into the sewer. Ruichi stared for a few moments at the crater the monster left behind before turning and beginning to walk away. "Pssst!! Hey, you!!" A small grey cloaked figure from the same alleyway appeared, "Hail, come over here!" A small wave was made to show the small man was pointing out at Ruichi. Ruichi barely spared the man a glance before walking away, deciding to ignore him. Once Ruichi turned his head from the view of the stranger, he found himself face to face with the cloaked being. "Pssst! You, I've something to say to you." Ruichi nearly jumped out of his skin as he took a step back. "I've got a secret, a secret so grand it will change this world." The cloaked man barked. Ruichi spun around and began to run away. He rounded a corner before stopping, looking behind himself tenatively. ''"Who was-" ''Ruichi began to think, before he was suddenly interrupted: "Pssst!!" Was heard behind Ruichi, "Want to know it?" Startled once more, Ruichi fled again, taking off the ground by sprouting his draconic wings and soaring into the air. "You need to learn the secret." The small cloaked figure's voice was heard, and with that, Ruichi felt a very small creature that was placed upon his shoulder, the small man was standing there, upon his left shoulder. "Get lost!" Ruichi shouted, trying to brush the man away. "But you should listen to what I have to say!!" The miniature man exclaimed, holding onto Ruichi's clothing for dear life. "I don't trust you," Ruichi said. "Many don't trust the shady type. I can understand... I am but a merchant, a seller of rare goods." The cloaked merchant replied. "I'm not interested in anything-" Ruichi began. "This is information. Nothing more nothing less. What's better...? It is free." The merchant chuckles. Ruichi thought for a second. "Will you leave me alone after that?" he asked tenatively. "Most likely, it depends on the situation." Ruichi sighed. "Then get it over with." The reply came quietly, "Then land first, it makes it easier to speak." Ruichi gently touched down upon a sidewalk. "Good. We have landed." Landing upon the ground, the tiny merchant grew to normal size, "Now the information that you have so severely desired." He paused, waiting for an outburst, or at least some confusion, but he was greeted only with Ruichi's irritated expression. "Well, I saw this girl. Very pretty, she seemed to be a shade of pink, her whole body, and she took off to this cave upon a mountain. I tried stopping her, but she foolishly ignored me, and trudged ahead. She was in danger, but I could not help when I heard her screams." The cloaked merchant stated, "Maybe you can save her?" Ruichi's face turned pale. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he exclaimed, suddenly growing fearful. "This way, she went this way! Follow me!" The merchant took off running toward a mountain, which was covered in snow and trees. Ruichi took off into the skies, flying quickly towards the peak of the mountain. When Ruichi made it to the cave where the merchant explained, he found the seller already there. "She went inside, I'm sure you can understand that dangerous things like this occur, I hope she's ok." And with that, the merchant ran on ahead, deep within the delves of the dank cave. Gripping his scythe tighter, Ruichi cautiously entered the cave. "Nebula?!" he called out. His echo was only heard, a few bats flew out right as noise was made, and as much as could be said, nothing was truly in sight, only darkness; and a faint light at the far end of the cave tunnel. Bursting into a sprint, he darted towards the light. He entered into a room, a pedestal that held a small, blue glowing orb was in the center, and nearby was the merchant. "Nice, look at this, it's pretty cool, other than that, it's a dead end. Confusing place, eh?" "Where's Nebula?" Ruichi asked aloud. "I'm unsure... Perhaps this small object has something to do with this Nebula of whome you speak?" The merchant added, "There's an energy resonating from this strange artifact, perhaps it is her's?" Ruichi wasted no time in running up to observe the orb. There was little time to react, as an orb encased Ruichi when he got too close to the blue sphere. The merchant himself backed away, "What's going on?" He questoned aloud, moreso to himself, as he seemed confused as to what was occuring. "Can you get out?" Ruichi swung his scythe at his prison, but nothing happened, it neither broke, nor seem damaged. The merchant spoke up once more, "Perhaps if you touch or grab the orb? Maybe that will release the forcefield?" Ruichi placed his palm around the orb. Almost instantaneously, beams of light shot forth, rays of energy busting down the rocky walls, revealing the skies, and the lands below. In the sky, a vortex of energy formed, lightning shot forth, striking the ground multiple times. From behind Ruichi, the merchant cackled, "You fool! I knew of your Nebula the whole time, she's perfectly fine! This was just to get you to touch the Sphere of Time, which holds Earth's Time Code, it's sequence to allow creatures to survive. Without it's temporal energy, which you released, this planet shall be permanently paralyzed, frozen in the bowels of time!!" As this occured, the vortex turned grey, and the color seemingly began to spread, lightning froze in it's strikes, and from there, the color continued forth. Sadly for Ruichi, the bubble did not fade or vanish. "YOU-!" Ruichi fumed, breathing a stream of fire towards the merchant, which was stopped by the sphere of energy. "I couldn't touch the Sphere of Time, my own doing in deals with a dark god disallow myself to touch such a pure entity, but I needed to find just a regular, sensical, foolish person to do such for me." The merchant explained, "And now that time is screwed with, I can simply take control of this world." The merchant nodded, "I must be going." And in a ripple of energy, the small merchant vanished, releasing the bubble that blocked Ruichi's path. Ruichi stood in silent shock for several moments. "It... it can't be..." "It is, and it shall remain, if he isn't stopped..." A voice echoed in the windless, quiet, greyscale area. "Who's there? What's going on?" Ruichi called out. "Assistance, help. I came, but surprisingly, I was too late." In a flash of light, a blue-ish Secret appeared, "It's saddening when it's impossible to make it in time." "Who are you?" "The embodiment of Time itself." It explained, "I'm here to assist you, I was too late, so I hid and waited for the small man to leave." "Can't you do anything about this?" Ruichi asked. "I can't fix a Time Sphere, not immediately." The Secret explained. "How long would that take?" Ruichi asked. "Days." Time explained, "But with one running around, tricking others into letting time stop, I suggest you find this person.. Perhaps, I shall join you...?" "...very well," Ruichi said. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story